


Who's-A-Calling?

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: Watch_Dogs
Genre: Disregards the ending of Bad Blood, I don't know how to tag this, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Other, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Why Did I Write This?, Would be worse if I wasn't a shit writer, kind of, mentions of depression, sad stuff, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: Marcus gets a call...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put up this sad little thing before I post some shameless WD2 smut...enjoy...I guess.

Let's have a little sadness to start off the new week. (Inspired by Don't Take That Risk)

~~( 8:> ~~( 8:> ~~( 8:>

Sometimes someone will call you using a wrong number.

It happens. There are usually reasons for it like someone got given a fake number by a girl/guy or just a simple misclick.

It had happened to Marcus before, some old lady trying to call for a plumber accidently called him and he actually would have helped her if she hadn't of lived in another state!.

But it had never been something like this.

He and just been out picking up some Pizza for the rest of the gang after a solid day of hard work (for him...maybe Wrench, depending on what he had been doing) when his phone rang, no caller ID, not that he had number saved anyway

"Hello?" 

"Uh Hi...is this the...I-is this the suicide hotline?" 

Marcus stopped walking. Shit.

How was he supposed to reply to that? 

"Nah man" 

Good going Holloway 

"Oh.." The man's voice was weak but ragged, he must've been crying before he called "This...This is a sign that I...S-Sorry for bothering you-" 

"Wait!" Marcus yelled into the phone, he couldn't just hang up and carry on like nothing had happened, he had to help this guy, he had to do something "You're not gonna hurt yourself, are you?" 

The man sniffed 

"It doesn't matter...Why do you care? You don't know me" 

"I can't pretend that this didn't happen" Marcus replied, ready to open the DedSec channel and get Josh to track this guy down and call the police before he did anything bad 

"Your better off doing that...I'm better off forgotten" A pause "I-I'm better off dead"

"Don't say that, man" he quickly typed out a message to the whole gang, none of them replying.

Off all the times!

The man on the other line's voice wavered a bit "I'm hanging up now"

"No!" 

The flatline of the phone was more stressful than it had ever been, Marcus quickly called the gang 

"Track the last person who called me now!" He exclaimed, running over to the nearest car, ready to drive to wherever 

"Yo, you sound stressed man" Wrench's robotic voice answered

"Not now Wrench" Marcus started up the car with a click of his phone "The guy on the other end, I think he's gonna kill himself"

"Oh god" Siteara gasped "Josh trace the call as fast as you can" 

"On it" the sounds of Josh typing quickly was the only thing coming through the line "They're walking...it looks like they're going towards the Golden Gate Bridge" 

"Go get'im Marcus!"

"Try calling him back, buy yourself some time" Wrench suggested before the line ended 

"Shit shit shit" Marcus went to his recent calls, calling back over and over again until it was finally awnsered 

"Why are you so persistent?" He asked breathily "you...it's a funny word, that's not how we say it back home..." 

"Where are you!?" 

"Wy..that's how we say it" he paused for a minute "I haven't been drinking...just thought I'd clear that up...drinking makes me feel cold, it makes me feel so empty...emptier. I wish I was at home" 

"You can still go home" 

"No, no I can't...I can't go home...no one wants me at home" 

"Come on, Man. You don't do this...T-There's gotta be someone, someone who needs you" 

"Your not friends with my Mom are you? Trying to get my number or address to find out where I am?" He lets out a shaky breath before sobbing "Oh God my mom..." 

"Think about your mom, What would you do if it was her?" 

He laughed airily 

"I'd ask her why she's in San Fransico...." His sad laughter died down "I miss her...I miss her so much" 

Marcus' heart felt like it was going to shatter but he had to keep it up, he was so close to the bridge, if the man was walking he could beat him to it

"Your gonna see her again man" There was no response "you still there?" 

"Your tracking me...aren't you?" 

"..." 

"Do you work for Blume?" 

"Fuck no" Marcus cursed, the man laughed a little 

"Thank fuck...they'd have a field day with this..." Who is this guy? "I don't know wether to block your single or not?....I don't know....I don't know...Nie Wiem" 

"Stay with me, I'm nearly with you" 

"No! No, I don't want you to find me!" He yelled, his voice breaking "I don't want anyone to find me! I'm going out the way I want! I'm going out like..." His voice lowered to nothing "What happens if I die?" 

"Nothing go-" 

"I don't want optimist crap, I want honesty" he took a deep breath "what happens if I die tonight? What should I make my last words...since your here and everything..." 

"You should have this conversation later" Marcus was literally about to roll onto the bridge

"I wonder which one of these if you...I see you...in the hat and glasses, do you see me?" 

Marcus looked around, no one was walking, no one was leaning by the rails.

He gazed up where he had graffitied for Sitara, only faintly could he him. A man leaning over the edge, blue light of his phone the only thing showing where he was

"Why are you doing this?" Marcus asked saying 'Fuck it' to the car and leaving it in the road, preparing the lift for his way up "why do you want to die?" 

"Why not?" The man replied "I'm tired of remembering...I'm tired of being alone...I'm just...so tired" 

"No one's alone"

"Not here, that makes it worse" he said "I'm either numbingly alone or being watched by Blume...is numbingly a word?...I'm not from here"

He was so close 

"Tell me about where your from?"

"Stop stalling me"

"I can't"

"I'm going to do this" 

"No" Marcus finally reached the top, the man on the phone looked at him 

"Why!?" He yelled, turning to face him completely "you ruined everything! I was so ready, I wanted to! Then you had to care, why do you care!?" 

Marcus hadn't really thought about what his phone buddy looked like but it certainly wasn't what he would have thought.

The man was his age, maybe older, with messy dyed blue and brown hair. He was wearing checkered pj bottoms with a baggy grey shirt and a black hoodie as though he had woken up and suddenly decided now was a good time to die and his eyes...they were grey and lifeless.

How could someone with such a vibrant looking outside have such sad, heart breaking eyes.

"I'm not good at inspirational talk" Marcus said gently, walking closer "but I think that anyone who feels as bad as you seem to, deserve a little care" 

The man snorted even though he and watery eyes, flopping down with his knees pressed to his chest

"If only you knew..." His glassy eyes looked at the city before him "wspaniały..."

"I don't what you just said but I agree" Marcus sat down next to him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes 

"You work with DedSec" 

"H-How'd you know?" Marcus gulped, the man side eyed him 

"It's written all over you" he shrugged "word of advice, if your trying to stay anonymous then wearing your own merchandise isn't a good idea"

Marcus chuckled 

"True, true"

"..."

"What now?" He asked, the man shrugged again 

"Can't kill myself now" he sighed "I don't know what to do anymore..." 

"You'll find something" Marcus smiled "and it'll keep you going until the day you do die" 

The man hummed 

"You don't know my name" he said looking up at the sky 

"And you don't know mine" Marcus replied "My name's Marcus"

"Janek" The man (Janek) replied "I can't see my mom because she lives in Poland, I'm a 'immigrant'"

"Why'd you say it like that?" 

"I had a visa but it's a little expired...by four years" 

Marcus laughed 

"Jesus". 

There was more silence for a while 

"Thank you" Janek said suddenly with a sniff "for talking to me, I know we didn't say a lot in depth but...thanks. Your right it would kill my mom if I died now...if she was here she'd slap me into shape" 

"Sounds like a...nice lady" 

"She is. You'd wonder how she got such a shitty son" He laughed, eyes still red and watery "the worlds a fucked up place, I just wanted to escape it all....just wanted to forget" 

"Nothing wrong with wanting to forget, Man" 

Marcus thought back to T-Bone, how he drinks to escape, to forget what happend in 2003 because he feels so guilty that those people died because of him or Wrench, how he hide behind his mask not just because he's shy but because he's ashamed of his past and wants to forget even if his face is a constant reminder.

"You knnow what?" Janek turned to look at him "I think you should go home, forget about this night, go home, see your mom. Try and find other ways of forgetting"

Janek had tears rolling down his cheeks as Marcus spoke 

"Yeah?" He said shakily 

"Yeah"

"...thank you Marcus" Janek took his phone out his pocket "have this" 

Marcus looked at the brightly framed phone for a minute 

"Uh...why?" 

"You did me a solid, eye for an eye and all that bullshit" He handed it over while standing up "Passowords 8003, might be helpful, might not" 

"You leaving?" 

"Yeah, gotta go book a flight" Janek laughed sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets "seriously though, thank you"

Marcus waved a hand at him 

"No need man, it was what anyone would have done" 

Janek jumped onto one of the lifts, turning around and giving him a short salute

"Gods speed pilgrim" 

"Yeah, gods speed" Marcus smiled, he had saved a life in an intimate way, this was surely an encounter he wouldn't forget.

~~( 8:> ~~( 8:>

After stopping to get some more, warmer food for the gang, Marcus started looking through Janek's phone.

Blackmail.

CTos exploits.

Numbers of DedSec members.

Who the fuck was that guy? How'd he know all this? 

He found a text that answered his questions.

Turns out he's not the only one who doesn't save numbers.

M3: I'm sorry 

M3: I'm sorry.

M3: I'm so sorry

M3: I can fix this 

M3: It'll be over soon 

M3: I'm sorry 

Unkn0wn: who is this???

Unkn0wn: ....Rat Boy?


End file.
